Sal Angelini
'''Salvatore Angelini '''is a main character and is the underboss of the Angelini crime family. Biography Early Life Salvatore Angelini was born on December 19 1968 in Sovana, Tuscany, Italy to Vito and Carmella Angelini alongside Luigi. In his childhood, Sal was a thief and was once caught by the police but was bailed out by his father. Eventually, the local mafia demanded tribute from Vito but Vito stubbornly stood up to them and refused to pay them. As a result, despite a young Luigi's efforts to try to resolve the situation with Sal's help due to his thievery skills, the mafia wasn't satisfied and paid a visit to the Angelinis. Carmella took her sons away and smuggled them away on a ship heading to the U.S. while Vito distracted the mafia which killed him. As Sal and Luigi tearfully said their goodbyes to their mother, they witnessed her murder by the mafia chieftain from a distance while onboard the ship. On the ship, Sal swore vengeance on the mafia that killed their parents and Luigi agreed. During their trip to America, Sal took his anger out on others and beat up a kid though Luigi intervened and stopped his brother from continuing. Sal and Luigi continued to look out for each other and when they arrived in Los Angeles, they were adopted by the Gugliemi family and they befriended Mario, who became like a brother to them. At school, Luigi and Sal were polar opposites: Luigi was a hardworking, respectful and good-mannered student while Sal was a bully with anger issues and showed little care towards his education. The two tried to lead honest lives eventually by working at their adopted family's café as teenagers to pay for their college. However, their family was being harassed by a criminal organization which they refused to reveal the identities of to Luigi and Sal. Luigi discovered the thugs harassing the café was none other than the same mafia who murdered their parents, having expanded into Los Angeles. The two brothers came to the conclusion that they should destroy the mafia and avenge their parents once and for all. Becoming a Criminal Luigi formulated a complex plan which took around six months to execute and it began with him working for the Sicilian Mafia though had problems with the line of work and was considering backing out of the plan, but Sal managed to convince Luigi to end what they started. Luigi rose through the ranks of the mafia and became a close associate to mafia Don Andrea Greco, gaining a great amount of information on the organization which he provided to Sal and Mario and earned the trust and respect of Andrea. At some point, Luigi "set up" a deal between Mario and Andrea in the interest of money and contraband. Meanwhile, Sal was in charge of sabotaging the Sicilian Mafia's business in order to make Andrea more desperate to agree to meet the buyer. Luigi also gave information to Sal on where Andrea's chief lieutenants, Flavio Longo and Angelo Giuffrida, and Luigi tells Sal to kill both men as they participated in their parents' murder and to break down Andrea's protection. However, Sal took a step further and instead of immediately eliminating them, he decided to kidnap and torture them before ending their lives. Sal lied to Luigi about how he killed Flavio and Angelo, saying he did it swiftly and quietly. A paranoid Andrea began talking to Luigi in his office and desperately orders him to hire more security, to which Luigi agrees but manages to also convince Andrea to go through with the deal as it will help with rebuilding the mafia's business. At the deal, Mario meets Andrea and Luigi apparently alone but Sal begins sniping some of Andrea's bodyguards and as they attempt to retaliate, it is revealed the bodyguards Luigi hired were actually in on his revenge plan and murdered the rest of Andreas' loyalists. Sal reveals himself to the group and he and Luigi reveals themselves to Andrea, to which he is shocked and fearing for his life. Luigi finishes by executing Andrea with a knife. After the destruction of the Sicilian Mafia, the three decided to go their separate ways for a while. Sal decided to set up his own criminal business by using the mafia's abandoned hideout and found stashed money in order to set up a loanshark business. As a loanshark, Sal was ruthless in his operation and hired criminal thugs as his muscle. One notable victim of Sal was a businessman named Carl Davis who owed Sal $20,000 but he couldn't pay back due to problems in his business. Sal and his thugs continued to harass the man for money, with Sal even going as far as to hurt his family if he doesn't repay him on the deadline. Feeling that he has no other choice, Carl attempts to flee the country with his family but his house is broken into by Sal and his henchmen because he had one of them observing Carl and he had been informed of his escape plan. As a result, Sal stabs Carl to death in front of his family as punishment and, after considering his next actions, shoots his wife and daughter in order to cover his tracks and buried the bodies. Sal made it look like the family fled and robbed the house and forged notes including taking their passports and money. Angelini Crime Family Personality Sal Angelini is a brutal, articulate and unpredictable man with a sadistic and unnerving sense of humor, and is considered by most of his relatives to be too psychopathic and violent. He has displayed extreme loyalty to his family, and is such a highly valued and respected member. Sal is not beyond using intimidation to achieve his ends and is a remorseless, cold-blooded mass murderer and is not at all bothered by the excessive violence he employs. He is desensitized to acts of brutality and takes sadistic pleasure in it. As the second highest-ranking Angelini, Sal held a large amount of power surpassed by Luigi himself, and is a very capable leader and strategic thinker. He takes pleasure in terrorizing those he's dealing with and he has demonstrated and verbally expressed his admiration for authoritian leaders, and those who lead by example, something which he himself puts into practice with his uncompromising methods, and strict obedience to Luigi. In spite of apparently being Luigi's most loyal enforcer, it is gradually revealed that the two drastically differ on their views on how to run their empire and deal with situations such as disloyalty and defiance on the part of other organizations and gangs. Very unlike Luigi, Sal is a bloodthirsty killer and is willing to destroy entire gangs due to being uncooperative. He is not bothered causing harm to children or the elderly. Eventually, Sal has fully lost patience in Luigi's leadership techniques and tactics and believes they should simply wipe out anyone uncooperative and/or disloyal to them and only spare and deal with those loyal to the Angelinis. Sal has little value in concepts such as morality or mercy and later his ruthlessness and desire for power has overclouded his once adept strategic thinking. Upon Luigi's return, Sal becomes demonstrate on taking over the Angelini family and becomes even more reckless and dangerous. Killed Victims Relationships Vito Angelini Vito is Sal's father Carmella Angelini Carmella is Sal's mother Luigi Angelini Luigi is Sal's older brother and they developed a strong bond of love and loyalty towards each other, promising to look out for each other after their parents' murder and once believing that it was them against the world. Sal and Luigi were always a good-working team, with Luigi being the brains to Sal's brawn. They had a strong relationship however after they're separation after their fulfilled revenge, Sal became a feared loanshark and had feelings deep down that Luigi was always holding him back from his true potential and that apparently Luigi always made him feel inferior and always second best to him. Sal committed a horrific killing of a family due to unpaid debts which he took as insults, to which Luigi eventually discovered and was deeply disturbed by what his brother did. When Luigi formed the crime family, he reunited with Sal and appointed him as his underboss and most trusted right-hand man. Their relationship seem to have rekindled after their long separation however in actuality Luigi wanted to keep Sal close under his watch to prevent him from committing more unnecessary and horrific murders on innocent people, he never confronted him about it but secretly kept an eye on him. Mario Angelini Mario is Sal's younger adoptive brother Jimmy Angelini Jimmy is Sal's nephew Lorenzo Angelini Lorenzo is Sal's nephew Regina Angelini Regina is Sal's sister-in-law Donatello Angelini Donatello is Sal's nephew Greta Angelini Greta is Sal's neice Asia Angelini Asia is Sal's neice Desmondora Angelini Desmondora is Sal's neice Tony Angelini Tony is Sal's nephew Jed Angelini Jed is Sal's cousin Francesco Angelini Francesco is Sal's cousin Olindo Letzia Olindo is an business associate and enforcer who works for Sal Torquato Imperiale Torquato Imperiale is an enforcer who works for Sal Tranquillo Giambruno Tranquillo Giambruno is an enforcer who works for Sal Aurelio Romaniello Aurelio Romianello is an enforcer who works for Sal George Schuwald George Schuwald is a business associate of Sal Victor Stack Victor Stack is a business associate of Sal Grady Harrison Grady Harrison is the former lawyer of Sal Emmett Harrison Emmett Harrison is a former lawyer of Sal Lou Snezbo Lou Snezbo is a business associate of Sal Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Angelinis Category:Underbosses Category:Angelini Family Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters Category:Males Category:Traitors Category:Loansharks